Guardian of the Sword
by halberd42
Summary: Sword Art Online was the next big thing in gaming, Ichigo even beta tested it and was impressed. But now with him and his childhood friend Tatsuki stuck in the death game, how many lives can they save once things get turned upside down?


**Hey! Look who's back, and with a new crossover story to! I know you guys hate my uploading time, you all don't like waiting so long for a next chapter of my stories. **

**(-_-;) it's an old ****habit, I admit that isn't good for me. But, I'll be trying to correct it; it's part of my new years resolution now that I have more time.**

**I'm starting up a new story for a few reason. The main one is that I've been getting writers block. Working on another story will hopefully get things straightened up so i can properly update my other stories. ****Another reason is getting a story idea of my own finally up. There is even a story I want to adopt, but I'm a little nervous about ****doing ****the process correctly(and I have to make sure I can still adopt it).**

**With the continuation of Sword Art Online anime coming back this year, I figured doing a story on that wouldn't hurt. Went with a crossover with Bleach because there were a few made that are great reads and decided to give it a shot myself. I might as well ask, does anyone want to see a story that doesn't have Bleach in it?**

**Disclaimer: I Don't anything of Sword Art Online and Bleach.**

* * *

"Sword art Online?" Ichigo asked Tatsuki, a questioningly look on his scowling face as the two friends talked in Unagiya. It was summer time, a few months later after Ichigo had regained his Shinigami powers dealing with the Fullbringers. It didn't take long for the orange haired teen a bit to get use to having to go after Hollow's again, having to leave during school with a lame excuse like old times.

Ichigo did still work at Unagiya to get cash, which confused the Substitute Shinigami as to why his childhood friend had came with a request about what sounded like a game title.

"Yeah, it's the first VRMMORPG coming out later this year that gives you a real virtual reality experience as you play! the beta testing is getting close, and I want you to help beta it." the tomboy stated with a small grin on her face, her brown eyes lit with excitement.

"You didn't have to request me this way, and why is it so important that I have to be in the beta?" Ichigo asked, his scowl deepening slightly as he ran a hand through his spiky orange hair.

"It's the next big thing in gaming, and I want to see how you like it so we can play together without any issues." she stated, causing Ichigo to blink his brown eyes in surprise.

"Your interested in a sword fighting game, that may not have a martial arts system in it?" he asked, causing the black haired girl to sigh in annoyance.

"You never know if they do unless you give it a shot. Either way, its a great way to actually go on a adventure with you without having to worry about the world getting destroyed." she pointed out, making him frown a bit deeper from the way she worded the sentence. Though Ichigo was a bit reluctant, he did admit that recently the only other time he really hanged out with his childhood friend was at school. Maybe this new game won't be such a bad idea in the long run?

"…Fine, when will it be?" Ichigo asked with a sigh, giving in to do the request. Smiling, Tatsuki placed a sing up form on the table for the orange haired teen to read.

"They're having a drawing to pick about a thousand players to beta it for a month, but I found out they're giving a spot away in a kendo fighting tournament. Winning this tournament is how you'll be getting in." the martial artist explained, confidence in her voice. Ichigo looked a bit peeved after reading the application.

"You do realize that I have to join a Dojo before I can even enter the tournament, right?" he pointed out with annoyance.

"Don't worry, I'll have the details taken care of, you just have to concentrate on winning." Tatsuki shrugged off, taking her cell phone out and making the calls she needed to make.

_**three and a half months later:**_

It wasn't too hard for Ichigo to win the tournament, though he had to help look after training practitioners of the kendo Dojo he joined for a while after the beta testing of Sword Art Online. While he played the game on the Nerve Gear, the difficulty of it was surprising to the orange haired teen. The highest level he was barely able to get to was the eleventh floor before the beta test ended. The gaming world of Aincrad was a lot more beautiful then he thought, the lifelike quality almost feeling like another entire world to explore.

Tatsuki was also glad to hear of his approval,as they were now waiting in line for the game. Because of the hype for the game, they had to skip school and wait in line for a day just to be sure Tatsuki was able to get a copy. The orange haired teen was lucky to be able to pre-order the game, though the wait was rather tense with a huge line of people wanting one of the 10,000 copies of the game. After what felt like an eternity, the game story finally open as a flood of people entered the store. The two friends struggled quiet a bit, but they both finally exited the store with their copies of the completed game.

"So, how will I find you once we start playing?" the tomboy asked, making their way back to Ichigo's house where they planned to play.

"My avatar will look like me, and my username will just be my name."

"How original, you never were good with names and finding your orange haired mug will stick out like a sore thump." Tatsuki sighed, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Shut up, there is more brighter hair colors then mine. And what do you plan to call yourself, «Dragon Slaying Fighter»?" Ichigo snapped back, a deep scowl on his face.

"At least its more creative then using my own name. I'll be looking forward to fighting along side you, strawberry."

"Be careful when you start playing rookie, your temper won't save yourself getting killed faster then Chizuru saying yes to a sleepover at Orihime's."

The two proceeded to bicker until they were at the Kurosaki clinic, knowing that Ichigo's dad will say some ridiculous stuff once entering the house as the orange haired teen entered the door.

"I'm home." Ichigo called.

"WELCOME BACK, ICHIGOOOOOO!" Isshin Kurosaki exclaimed, diving through the air towards his unmoving son.

*BAM!*

"Irritating." the Substitute Shinigami muttered, kicking his old man in the face and sending him backwards down the hall. It didn't faze the single parent in his work coat, but he still cried anime tears as he proceeded to go to the big poster on his deceased wife, Masaki Kurosaki.

"OH MASAKI! OUR SON IS STILL SO RUDE TO ME DESPITE LETTING HIM SKIP SCHOOL TO PLAY HOOKIE WITH HIS FUTURE WIFE! WHY DO I DESERVE SUCH TREATMENT?!"

"Spreading lies like that doesn't deserve any remorse at all." Tatsuki snapped with a snarl, a light flush on her cheeks.

"Don't try to lie to me! I knew from the moment when you started hanging out again that you'd have the hots for my ungrateful son. Using a new video game to play is just an excuse, I looked it up on the internet!" Isshin nodded to himself, looking rather proud of himself.

"…And that proves?" Ichigo asked hesitantly, having a feeling that the answer won't end well for his crazy old man.

"That you both are just going to make my grandchild." Isshin stated with a serious face. Seconds later, a strong killing intent with spiritual pressor fell upon the single parent, who now looked afraid as the two stood over the now cowering Isshin with looks of anger.

_**Five minutes later**_

"That take cares of that." Ichigo sighed, dusting off his hands as he ignored the muffled cries of Isshin who was now hanging upside down with duck tape, sporting a few bruises on his face as a dirty sock was used to keep his mouth quiet. After getting a quick drink and snack to eat, the tomboy took note of the time after finishing.

"Ichigo, its almost time for Sword Art Online to start. Lets go." she said, heading up to the orange haired teens room. Ichigo followed, taking his copy of the game upstairs. After a few minutes of setting every thing up, the two friends placed the Nerve Gear over their heads as the time reached noon.

"Link Start!" The two shouted once it hit twelve, going on an adventure neither were expecting to find.


End file.
